


Walk the Stars

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: The Many Alternative Lives of JayRae [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Jedi Knight Jason is fighting the forces of Darkness which threaten to consume the galaxy and his family as the Sith threat looms over his head. Finding help in the least likely of places when a mysterious, famed Bounty Hunter known as the Dark Angel continuously crosses his path in this war forging an unlikely alliance between the two.





	Walk the Stars

_“You must choose, save her and watch the planet burn, or save the planet and watch her die,” he said. The girl in his grasp teetered dangerously on the edge, her braids being grasped tightly by the mad man and the toes of her boots scrapping the edge as she clawed at the man’s arm despite her restraints._

_He couldn’t choose!_

_Her blue eyes flicked defiantly to his, her proud face seemed almost ethereal right then. “You don’t get to make me your pawn!” She hissed, he didn’t see her obtain the knife but he saw her slice the braids holding her from the abyss as she lost balance and teetered off the edge._

_He screamed, the Sith looked so stunned at her move he couldn’t even catch her as she twisted and fell, he ran for the Sith then letting everything in him snap as he felt the Force flow into him._

* * *

 

It was a simple peace keeping mission to the dangerous world, Gotham, the dreary planet was not the most welcoming, but the mission was simple. The death of a crazed terrorist known only as the Joker had brought his acolytes to light and the use of the Dark Force unhinging the planet. The Jedi had been requested to interfere, and as it was his native planet he had been asked to come and bring the peace. Well, actually King Bruce had requested his presence.

King Bruce was a revered man of justice and compassion; a warlord and scholar, a ruthless leader and a compassionate one. The contradictions were unusual.

The King had many children, and a large harem of unique women who had provided him these children, but the only heirs to the King’s throne were Prince Damian and Princess Athanasia, twins bore to the King by his only true wife, Talia al Ghul. King Bruce also had one child with his Ambassador, Diana Prince; Prince Richard. Two others who were rumored to be sired from his top assassin, Lady Shiva; Princess Cassandra, and Prince Timothy. There was also Prince Duke, son of Bruce and the Queen of Mtamba, Jezebel, and his younger sister, Princess Nell. There was also the bastard Princess Stephanie, daughter of the court scribe, Vikki Vale. And three other daughters of unknown parentage but were proven to be King Bruce’s; Princess Carrie and Princess Alina.

Jason had thought it odd the King would personally request him, but he was not going against the orders of the Council; again, after the last time and found himself heading for Gotham with a new padawan he had never requested. Mostly because the last time… well, he and his Master had gotten in a bit over there heads and may or may not have started a slave revolt which they won and it was completely against orders because they had been ordered not to interfere with the planet, merely to secure the trade route needed for massive troop movements. Needless to say, they hadn’t gotten the trade route secured, and it was all Hal’s fault for falling for his Master’s weakness for pretty women and their beguiling wiles.

V1C, affectionately nicknamed Cy; was chirping in the cockpit then.

“We’re almost there,” he informed his rather bored padawan. Kyle perked up a bit.

Kyle Raynor was rather young to be a padawan, but as Jason had started younger he had seen no problems Kyle’s age. Kyle was a rather creative individual, and clearly in need of massive stimuli given the trouble and antics the boy frequently got into. If the creche master was to believed, then it was easy to believe Kyle could find trouble easily enough. No, Jason’s problems with taking on a padawan was in the simple fact he had no desire to teach, he wasn’t patient, he wasn’t kind, he wasn’t personable, he was a General, he was a warrior, he was very poor at the peaceful aspects of the Jedi way. Were he was informed Kyle was actually challenged at the warrior aspects but good at being peaceful and a pacifist.

“Master, is it common for a certain Jedi to be requested to a planet by the ruler?” Kyle asked, breaking the silence.

“It is not uncommon,” Jason said carefully. Rulers interacted with people they thought they could trust, people they knew to relay the message they wanted. King Bruce, though reclusive, was no different.

“Are you close with King Bruce?” Kyle asked then, very curious and bright, his enthusiasm caught Jason off guard.

“No, I’ve never… I never met the man before,” Jason omitted.

“Then why did he request you personally?”

“I don’t know,” Jason admitted. It had been bothering him, but wasn’t a thought he was dwelling on. “Prepare to land,” he warned his padawan as he strapped in and they broke through the cloud line of Gotham, landing where he had been ordered to when summoned. The engines rumbled and thrummed as they died and he unstrapped to check on a few things, pulling the hood of his cloak up before walking out of his craft into the rain to finish the landing routine and security. Kyle was shyly standing on the ramp with Cy when Jason turned to see the welcoming party.

Motioning for Kyle to follow him he and Kyle quickly made their way through the rain and paused under the auning as they shook off the worst of it.

“Come, the King is awaiting you,” the dark woman said.

“We were honored to receive the summons from the King,” Jason said as he hid his hands up the sleeves of his robe, to warm himself and to hide the agitation at being summoned into a castle like this.

“We are honored to have a legendary Jedi Knight come to our aid,” the woman said with a kind smile.

Jason revealed nothing until he walked into the throne room. He didn’t notice all the people gathered there, the royal family no doubt, no, his eyes immediately narrowed onto the continuous pain in his eyes since his days as a senior padawan.

“What the kriff are you doing here!?” he snapped.

“Great to see you too, Red,” the bounty hunter chuckled.

Rightfully called the Dark Angel, the woman’s cascading black hair was thick and long, her ivory skin seemed to glow a bit, giving her an ethereal appearance and her blue eyes were bright with amusement even if her proud face was apathetic of her emotions. He wanted to smile at her, but settled for glaring because their last encounter had had Raven trapping him upside down dangling as bloody bait for an outlaw known as Kill Croc before she had disappeared for the last year. Hal had tormented him about it relentlessly all year.

“Raven,” he growled.

* * *

 

He stared rather dumbly at the young man, who’s hair was dark and soaked curling as it dried with red undertones showing. He had green eyes, and freckles, was a rather handsome lad.

Bruce had ulterior motives for requesting this particular Jedi Knight. Normally the Knight whom he spoke with and dealt with was Master Kal-El, who was a senior member of the Jedi Council and a wise kind man. However, it had been through Kal-El that this particular Jedi had even come to Bruce’s attention. But not for the reasons one would suspect.

Jedi Knight Jason was an… odd find for the Jedi. Brought in to be a padawan at the age of ten, never a youngling raised by the Jedi, and a former slave from the All-Caste assassins. He was a unique Jedi according to Kal-El, but what mostly had Bruce’s attention for the boy was who his mother was recorded to be. There was no proof, of course, but the slave records had been incomplete but a link to someone Bruce had lost. Looking at the young bristling man he felt his suspicions were correct, he looked almost exactly as she had when she had been here and alive; Jedi Knight Jason looked exactly like his missing wife, Selina.

However, the Jedi’s entire focus was on the bounty hunter who had brought Bruce Joker’s head. The hybrid seemed rather amused to even have Jason’s attentions.

“What the blazes are you doing here!?” Jason hissed menacingly.

“Collecting a paycheck, how’s it been?” Raven asked sauntering up casually. The apathetic appearance of the stoic bounty hunter seemed to ruffle the Jedi as Jason lost his composure.

“How’s it been!? You left me dangling by my ankles over those teeth!”

“It wasn’t for very long,” she offered.

“I was there for the night before my Master found me!” he snarled.

“Semantics,” she dismissed.

“I should have your head!”

“Awe, I see you have a youngling now!” she said her attention snapping to the young boy who had been hiding behind Jason.

“Padawan!” Jason snapped as the boy hid in Jason’s robes now.

“That’s adorable, and good to see you Cy,” Raven said. The R unit droid chirped happily seeing her.

“Miss Wilson, I would like to hire your services,” Bruce said, which had the young woman turning to him.

“You have the Jedi here,” Raven stated.

* * *

 

Raven hadn’t been particularly surprised to see Jason here, once she had heard of King Bruce’s interest in her Jedi she had decided to take a job on Gotham. The reasonings for this were simple:

  1. Jason was the Jedi she loved, even if he didn’t know it, and she wouldn’t permit anyone to use him. She thoroughly vetted most the unknowns she didn’t trust to keep him safe, and King Bruce was an unknown that she didn’t know what to think of.
  2. Gotham was home to the most wanted terrorist who had the largest bounty on his head in the galaxy, Raven had decided to collect that bounty.



Now she turned to look at the King who was the unknown who she had come to investigate, still knowing nothing about him, and looked between Jason, the kid and the King, the other children. Jason was glaring at her right then. She love ruffling the Jedi, and working with him was fun, so she could see the appeal of the job, even if she was merely being paid to annoy the shit out of him. And believe her, she knew there was nothing here that she could do to aid him or detract from his mission, no matter how Force sensitive she was.

But there was also the child to consider which had her looking over at the King.

“And you have the experience with terror cells,” Bruce stated.

“I don’t deal with Force related issues,” Raven stated blandly.

“Oh that’s the largest pile of bantha shit you have ever said, too my face!” Jason snapped at her.

“Well, maybe I just don’t want to be around your ugly mug, you ever think of that, you laserbrain!” Raven deadpanned.

“I will pay you to aid the Jedi in bringing me the head of Joker’s wife and lover,” Bruce stated.

“How much?” Raven demanded turning fully.

“Double what I paid for Joker’s head.”

“We are not bounty hunters!” the kid squeaked which had Raven looking down at the padawan who was hiding against Jason then. Kid was small, humanoid, she could see the mixed blood in the green tint of his skin and his slight markings on his cheeks.

“I am,” Raven stated.

“We do not seek to kill,” the kid persisted.

“But they do,” Raven pointed out.

“We are here to bring balance,” Jason stated looking at her. Raven said nothing, her Force sensitivity permitted her to feel the turmoil of this planet’s balance, and she knew she was going to be dragged with Jason into the grunge of Gotham.

“I’ll take half now, half when I finish the job,” Raven stated looking at Jason. “I’ll go with you.”

He said nothing now as he nodded. She could sense him weighing the options here, the options for her aid or not against the two terrorists. She would go either with or without him, but going with him meant she ensured this danger proned Jedi was safe.

She just had to go and fall in love with a laserbrain!


End file.
